Nunca Fui Beijado
by Regine Manzato
Summary: O jovem Snape está apaixonado, e precisa urgentemente ser beijado! Ah sim, o título foi inspirado no filme da Drew Barrymore eu acho. rsrsrs


_**Título:**_ Nunca Fui Beijado  
_**Presenteada:**_ Andy "Oito Dedos"  
_**Autor:**_ Regine Manzato  
_**Beta reader:**_ Clau Snape  
_**Pares:**_ Severus/Personagem Original  
_**Classificação:**_ Livre  
_**Avisos:**_ AU. Nem tudo é o que parece ser, acredite!  
_**Gênero:**_ Comédia, Romance  
_**Resumo:**_ O garoto Snape está completamente apaixonado.

_**Notas:**_ A Fic pode ter ficado engraçadinha, mas leia ouvindo "Come what may" juro por Merlin que ouvi essa música mais de quinze vezes pra escrever a fic.  
_**Agradecimentos:**_ betinha linda do coração te amo!  
_**Disclaimer:**_ É tudo da tia Jô, aquela loira má!

Esta fic é o meu presente de Amigo Oculto das Snapetes, no LJ. Espero que goste e dedixe um review,se não gostar, dedixa do mesmo jeito, tá?!?!?!

* * *

**Nunca Fui Beijado**

Eu nunca beijei uma garota. Claro, eu sou o cara mais impopular da escola, que garota vai querer sair comigo? Com um cabelo oleoso desse jeito, esse nariz ridículo e essas roupas e livros de segunda mão, nenhuma menina vai querer sair comigo. Eu tenho quinze anos e nunca beijei uma menina. Até mesmo aquele retardado do Lupin já beijou uma garota.

Sei lá, preciso fazer alguma coisa para encontrar uma garota. Mas se eu não arrumar, bem, vou precisar arrumar dinheiro de alguma maneira para pagar alguma mulher da Travessa do Tranco para fazer isso pra mim.

Sim, por que eu não vou terminar a escola sem ter perdido a virgindade. Isso é... humilhante. Sim, humilhante, porque se duvidar até o Pettigrew com seus amigos irritantes já deve ter arrumado uma menina para solucionar o problema.

As coisas estão ficando difíceis pra mim. E ficam ainda pior quando eu a vejo. Ok, você pode achar estranho e até rir da minha cara, mas a verdade é que eu estou apaixonado. Sim, sim, apaixonado sabe, da maneira mais idiota possível, de tal forma que deixo as coisas caírem quando ela passa, quando ela conversa comigo eu fico bobo, sem saber o que fazer. O problema é que ela é uma corvinal, fofa, inteligente, carismática, cheia de amiguinhas que já passaram pelas mãos do quarteto idiota. Será que ela também já entrou na roda? Não... acho que não... ela não tem o estilo de que sairia com qualquer um daqueles idiotas.

Eu vi como ela olha com desprezo pra eles.

Às vezes, nós dividimos a bancada de Poções, e francamente, ela é tão boa quanto eu ou a Evans. Afinal, ela é uma corvinal.

* * *

- Olá, Snape! Tudo bom com você? – uma garota de longos cabelos negros e um sorriso luminoso o cumprimentou no corredor à caminho do Salão Principal naquela manhã para tomar café.

- O.. Oi Donna. Tudo b-bem e você? - sim, ele ficava abobalhado quando tentava conversar com ela. Seus olhos negros brilhavam como dois ônix quando cruzavam com o azul dos olhos dela.

- Tudo ótimo. Sabe o que eu queria saber... você conseguiu encontrar todos os usos da pedra da Lua? Eu quero dizer, o que está no livro é muito superficial, muito óbvio, todo mundo vai usar aquele texto como referência. Mas... mas você não costuma usar os mesmos métodos de pesquisa que todo mundo, suas redações são sempre mais complexas... eu lembro quando você me ajudou no ano passado. Eu tive que procurar depois em diversos livros tudo você tinha me explicado, porque wow, você é demais, Snape.

Quanto mais ela falava, mais abobalhado ele ficava, a voz dela era suave e ao mesmo tempo cheia de energia, os olhos brilhavam, mesmo naquele corredor escuro da masmorra, os cabelos balançavam suavemente por suas costas. Ele flutuava perdido em idéias de como beijar aquela garota linda.

- E... eu? Não...

- Não o quê, Snape? Você não vai me ajudar? – o sorriso dela murchou um pouco.

- Não! É... c-claro que eu vou te ajudar, olha, faz o seguinte... é... n-nós vamos dividir alguma aula hoje?

- Eu acho que Aritmancia depois do almoço. Por quê?

- É... bom... eu posso te dar um bei... uma bela ajuda sabe... vou pegar meus livros e te levo, pode ser? – _Ok, controle-se, ela não quer seu beijo, seu panaca! Ela quer os livros emprestados, acorda, Snape!_

- Snape, você está bem? – ela perguntou meio risonha.

- É... comigo? Ham... sim, tá tudo bem. – a situação estava piorando. – é... eu só estou com um pouco de sono! É... com sono, não dormi bem à noite.

- Ah, que pena, tenta descansar mais, viu?! Ah, e valeu mesmo por me emprestar os livros. Você é um fofo. Não se esquece de levar, tá?! A aula é depois do almoço, hein! – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e continuou o caminho sem olhar para trás.

Antes que qualquer outro aluno da Sonserina pudesse sair do salão comunal e flagrá-lo ali, parado com cara de bobo no meio do corredor, ele recobrou os sentidos e continuou andando em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã.

As aulas da manhã passaram como um borrão para ele. _Ela o esperava na aula de Aritmancia para pegar os livros emprestados. Provavelmente eles dividiriam a bancada, afinal, essas aulas sempre eram em duplas. Ele passaria um tempo inteiro de aula ao lado dela, sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los._

Na hora do almoço, ele praticamente engoliu a comida de tão nervoso que estava. Desceu as escadas e correu para o dormitório para pegar os livros que ela pedira. Olhou no relógio. Ainda tinha quarenta minutos para se acalmar e não fazer papel de idiota na frente dela mais uma vez. Encostara-se à cama para tentar apaziguar as borboletas que insistiam em voar dentro do seu estômago. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar e acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, olhou no relógio e viu que estava atrasado. - _Droga! _–faltavam dez minutos para a aula começar, o problemas era que das masmorras até a Torre Norte eram pelo menos quinze minutos correndo, e ele, além de chegar atrasado na aula, ainda tinha perdido a oportunidade de passar preciosos minutos à sós com ela.

Jogou a mochila nas costas e disparou escadarias acima. Conhecia alguns atalhos, e em menos de dez minutos, ele estava na porta da sala.

- Snape? Você está atrasado. Achei que você tivesse mudado de idéia em me emprestar os livros. – ela disse com uma voz sexy, bem diferente da voz habitual.

- Ahn... é... eu a-acabei cochilando e q-quase perdi a hora. – ela falando com a voz daquela forma tão sexy conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais bobo. Ele entregou os livros pra ela. – aqui estão, espero que consiga fazer o trabalho e...

- Cala a boca, Snape. E vem aqui. – ela o puxou pela gravata e o beijou com vontade. Severo não conseguia acreditar. A garota que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado o estava beijando, como se há muito tempo tivesse vontade de fazer aquilo.

Como ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, ela puxou as mãos dele e as colocou ao redor de sua cintura. Ela abria a boca, para fazer com que a língua dele encontrasse a sua, mas pelo visto ele era inexperiente no assunto, então ela colocou sua língua dentro da boca dele, para mostrar com se fazia. O gosto dele era exatamente do jeito que imaginara, refrescante como menta.

Eles se beijaram por um minuto inteiro e quando ela encerrou o beijo, ele parecia estar em transe. Ela sorriu para ele – você é um fofo, Snape! – e entrou na sala de aula antes que os outros alunos ou a professora aparecesse e os visse se beijando. Ele então entrou, na sala sem saber como, pois parecia estar completamente perdido e flutuando. _Finalmente ele beijara uma garota. Não qualquer garota, mas a que ele gostava a garota pelo qual estava apaixonado. _

Sentou na bancada ao lado dela e, quando virou o rosto para conversar com a garota, viu o rosto pálido de Lucio Malfoy o encarando.

- Levanta cara! Vai perder a hora da aula aí dormindo! Levanta porque nós estamos há quinze minutos de caminhada até a Torre Norte!

Severus sentiu-se completamente frustrado. Tinha dormido e sonhado que ela o beijara. – _Droga!_

* * *

**N/A:**_Não me mate. rsrsrsrs mas comenta, tá?!_

_Bjus!_

_PS. Tia Clau, obrigada por betar a fic, te amo!_

_PS2. pessoas que esperam atualização de Fortaleza Interior: Quem espera sempre alcança!_

_rsrsrs_


End file.
